1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrographic printer or copier device method and apparatus and, in particular, to a method for eliminating errors during operation of an electrographic printer or copier device as well as to a printer or copier device that eliminates errors and to computer program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printing and copying devices (which are referred to generally as printing devices in the present disclosure) typically include a number of component systems for a printer and each component system is composed of several modules. Examples of such component systems include the printing component system, the input component system and the output component system. An example of a printing device is disclosed in PCT International published patent application WO 98/18052 A1. This device includes a printing component system having two printing modules. The printing modules each include a photoconductor drum, a transfer module, a fixing module, and a module for determining the paper transport path for the printable media through the printing component system. Further component systems are also provided such as an input system and an output system which may, for example, include a stapler as a module in the output system.
In printing devices of this type, errors can occur during the operation of the printer that need to be eliminated. For instance, congestion can occur in the printable medium transport path in, for example, the transfer module, or in the switching module or in the fixing module. To eliminate these types of errors, the PCT International published patent application WO 98/18055 A1 discloses a shutter device to provide access to the transport path. The reference discloses the construction of the shutter device as well as other adjustments that allow access to the transport path. To eliminate the congestion of the printable materials in the shutter device, service personnel are needed to operate the shutter device.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,240, an error, a paper jam or congestion can be eliminated in a copying device without an operator having to intervene. According to this patent, the following steps must be carried out: An initial examination is made to determine if the paper jam can be eliminated automatically. If this is not the case, a manual elimination of the problem will be called for. If the error can be eliminated automatically, sensors will determine in which component system the error appeared. If the component system has been identified, the component system will be started by the control unit to transport any damaged sheets of paper further. If the transport effort is not successful within a predetermined period of time, a manual error correction must be performed. If the transport of the damaged paper through the component system has been successful, a further transit through succeeding components will be attempted in a corresponding manner until the damaged sheet of paper reaches the output component.
The published European published application EP 0 810 484 A1 discloses a transport system for printable material in which individual components of the transport system can automatically execute a task after they receive control information from a central control unit. The components are designed such that they can implement a self-diagnosis and a self-repair. These actions occur in parallel with that of the central controller. If the central control unit has determined that an error exists, it gives control information in which the type of error that has occurred is specified to the components. This information enables the components to eliminate the error automatically.
In the published European published application EP 0 416 919 A2, a synchronization between the image sampling and paper transport in a copier device is disclosed. If it is determined that the transport of the paper is too slow, the copying process will be stopped.
In the published European published application EP 0 583 928 A2, a device in which the paper feed can be monitored in the transport path of a printer device is disclosed. The rotation speed of the transport rollers for the carrying the paper is measured. If the measured rotation speed does correspond to a predetermined shutter device, an error message is generated.